


I need to get fucked

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Husbands, M/M, Porn, Smut, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian has been on a business trip for a few days. Mickey missed him desperately and needs his husband's dick. They have phone sex and Ian makes lots of delicious promises for what he will do for Mickey when he comes home.





	I need to get fucked

Mickey fluffed his pillow as he got into bed, already squirming to get comfortable despite knowing he wouldn't be able to have the best night's sleep without Ian.

Their bed and the whole apartment just felt empty without his husband. He couldn't wait till he finished his dumbass work trip and could come home again.

Less than five minutes later, Mickey's phone lit up and he felt like a giddy teenager again when he saw 'Ian <3' flashing across the screen.

He snuggled into Ian's side of the bed and answered with a teasing 'took you long enough.' He grinned at he heard his bright laugh over the phone 'hi. Shit, I miss you so much.' Mickey replied 'I miss you too.' 

Ian excitedly shared 'guess what? Camila said I don't need to stick around on Wednesday after all. Told me I could come home tomorrow.'

Mickey first bumped the air 'hell yeah! I need to get fucked.' Ian snorted 'miss my dick?' Mickey bit his lip as he suddenly felt a wave of desire rush over him. He admitted 'yeah.' Ian's tone softened 'how bad?' Mickey sighed 'real fucking bad. Need it.' 

He could hear the smirk in his husband's voice 'need you too. What are you wearing?'Mickey shook his head fondly 'seriously, Gallagher?' Ian protested 'what? I want to know!'

Mickey spoke 'sorry to disappoint. Your grey sweats.' Ian was undeterred 'you look so sexy when you wear my clothes. You got anything else on?'

Mickey replied lowly 'no.' Ian told him 'god, bet you look hot like usual. Play with your nipples for me.' Mickey followed his command and moaned quietly as he raked his hands over his topless body.

He said 'wish it was you.' Ian immediately agreed 'me too, baby. All desperate, huh? Don't touch your cock yet.' Mickey nodded despite knowing he couldn't see him.

Ian ordered 'stroke your thighs and your ass. Imagine it's me.' Mickey relaxed into his own touch and gulped 'I love you.'

Ian's smile was heard in his voice 'love you more. Wish I could see. Get your fingers nice and wet.' Mickey sloppily complied and his squelching noises spurred Ian on. He purred 'I'm so hard for you, baby. So hot. Miss being in your ass. Tasting your dick, touching you. Put them in.'

Mickey spread his legs wider and slipped in his moist fingers, groaning 'ah, mmm, Ian.' Ian panted and Mickey licked his lips thinking about his husband pleasuring himself.

Ian demanded 'let me hear you, honey.' Mickey let out a guttural grunt as he lolled in and out. He moaned 'fuck, need you filling me up.'

Ian yapped 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow. Want you to sit on my face and ride my tongue. You gonna suck me?'

Mickey panted 'shit. Of course. Love sucking you. Wish you were here to could hold me down. Make me cry.' He presumed Ian began to jerk off faster as his breathing laboured significantly 'will ream you so good, promise. Bang you nice and open. What do you want to do?'

Mickey confessed 'have to feel your cum. Want you to jizz deep in my ass then on my face then all over my body.' Ian stammered 'fuck, yeah, we can do that. Always so slutty, Mick. Such a cumslut. Want your pretty mouth on me.'

Mickey whispered 'wish I could kiss you.' Ian promised 'will kiss you so much when I see you. Will bend you over the kitchen table, you can ride me on the couch then I'll bang you in bed. So many times, Mickey. Gonna be on my knees for hours. Want you to fuck my throat. Got all night.'

Mickey gasped 'feels good, Ian.' He growled 'I'll make you feel even better. Mark you up so pretty. Fuck you fast. Fill your hole so tight. Who do you belong to?' Mickey moaned 'shit, shit, you. All yours.'

Ian whimpered ''m so close. Thinking about you taking it so needy.' Mickey groaned 'me too. Can't wait to lick you. C'mon. Cum for me.'

The both finished together, shaking as they basked in the afterglow. Mickey yawned after a while 'stay on the phone till I go to sleep.' He wished he could see the cute sleepy grin Ian was probably wearing.

'Of course. Know it's only been a few days but I need to hold you again.' Mickey's voice was laced with sleep 'mmm, bed's too big.' Ian sighed 'mine too. Have a good sleep,' he blew a loud kiss over the phone and Mickey couldn't stop the warm butterflies in stomach. He mumbled 'night.'


End file.
